


The Perfect Fit

by Kames111



Category: Big Time Rush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kames111/pseuds/Kames111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Kendall celebrate the six month anniversary of their first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Fit

James Diamond was excited, he had planned a special surprise for sixth month anniversary of his and Kendall's first date.

He had reserved a beautiful hotel room near the beach complete with a California king bed and a jetted tub, and after the month they had had, they needed it. Dance practice had been brutal in preparation of the upcoming tour and every muscle hurt by the end of each day.

He had packed a suitcase for both of them and was going to whisk Kendall away at the end of the day, three whole days with just his guy.

At the end of the day he walked out with Kendall, "Hey, let's go for a drive."

"James, I really just want to go home and go to bed. We can go tomorrow."

"Nope, I want to go tonight," James said as he got behind the wheel.

Kendall sighed, "Fine, but don't blame me if I fall asleep ."

"You go ahead and sleep babe," James smiled.

About twenty minutes later Kendall was sound asleep as James headed up the coast, a smile on his face.

An hour later they pulled into the hotel parking garage and James leaned over and kissed Kendall on the cheek.

"Come on babe, wake up," he whispered.

Kendall yawned and smiled at James "Hey, uh…where are we?" he asked looking around.

"It's a surprise," James said as he got out of the car.

He opened Kendall's door and pulled him up, and opened the trunk and pulled out their bags.

"James, what did you do?" Kendall asked.

James just smiled and lead Kendall into the lobby. The bellboy took their bags and they got into the elevator to go to their floor.

"James… we agreed that we would wait until we have a few days off to celebrate," Kendall said feeling guilty.

"We have three days, off, I arranged it with Kelly. I really wanted to do something special so…" he smiled.

"But now I feel bad" Kendall said.

"Don't, this weekend is all about you, me, us and I arranged it this way on purpose," James said.

Kendall smiled but still felt about an inch high, he hadn't even bought James a gift yet.

The bellboy opened the door to their room and handed James the key. "Thank you," he said handing the man a tip.

"Oh my God, look at this room!" Kendall said.

"Nice, huh?" James said wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. "Tonight is just for rest and relaxation, we need it."

Kendall leaned his head back onto James' chest and smiled.

James kissed him on the neck, "Let's order room service and run the tub."

Kendall smiled and went into the bathroom. 'Whoa…a jetted tub!" he squealed.

James smiled as he ordered dinner for them to be delivered in about two hours. He had brought a few snacks if the got hungry before then, but he REALLY wanted to soak in that tub.

Kendall had the water running and James pulled out some bath salts and sprinkled them in.

"Dinner will be in two hours," he said.

Kendall smiled, "Perfect then we can soak for awhile."

"My thoughts exactly," James smirked.

A few moments later the tub was nearly full of warm sudsy water and James turned the faucet off.

"Come here," he said.

Kendall walked over to him and James pulled his shirt off as he kissed him sweetly. He took off his own shirt and then unbuttoned Kendall's jeans, pushing them and his boxers down. Kendall stepped out of them and James removed the rest of his own clothing.

"In you go," he said holding Kendall's hand as he stepped into the tub. He climbed in behind him and wrapped his arms around Kendall. He hit the button that started up the jets and laid back against the headrest pulling Kendall up so his head could rest back on his shoulder.

"Mmmm, that feels nice," Kendall said, his eyes closed.

"Yes it does" James smiled as he closed his own eyes.

A few minutes later Kendall stretched out trying to work the kinks out of his legs. "You okay?" James asked.

"Yeah, just trying to take advantage of this tub.'

"Here," James said as he pushed Kendall up into a sitting position and started massaging his shoulders.

"Oh God that feels good," Kendall moaned.

"Your shoulders are nothing but one big knot" James said as his fingers worked their magic.

"What about you?" Kendall asked.

"I'm fine, tonight is for you," James said kissing the back of Kendall's neck.

Kendall turned around "I thought it was for US?" he smirked.

"Making you feel good is what makes me happ,y" James smiled.

Kendall looked at him, his green eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"What's wrong?" James asked suddenly worried that he had said the wrong thing.

"I love you SO much," Kendall replied kissing him wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I love you too," James smiled, kissing him back.

"Now turn around and lie back so these jets can do their job"

Kendall did as he was told and James wrapped his arms around him. "And…I am NEVER letting you go" he said as he wrapped his long legs around Kendall securing the younger male in his grasp.

A few minutes later Kendall had fallen asleep in his arms and James just held him feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

About an hour later James realized that dinner would be coming soon and kissed Kendall's ear, "Babe, dinner should be here any minute."

"I don't want to move," Kendall whined holding onto James' arms.

"You want to turn into a prune?"

"Yes," Kendall pouted.

"We have the room through Sunday, I think we can take time to get out and eat," James said pushing Kendall up.

"Fine," Kendall said as James wrapped a huge soft towel around him.

There was a knock on the door And James wrapped himself in a robe. "Get your pajamas on," he told Kendall, quickly kissing his lips.

Kendall smiled and dressed as James tipped the waiter and locked the door behind him.

James dimmed the lights and turned on some soft music. When Kendall came out dinner was set up on the table and candles gave off a soft glow. James was smiling and pulled out a chair for him and Kendall sat down. James sat across from him and they made short work of the dinner James had ordered.

James pushed the cart with the empty dishes on it into the hallway and locked the door.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked Kendall.

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly," James said.

"Can we just watch a movie and cuddle? I am so tired."

James gave him a broad smile, "Perfect, because so am I. We never get a chance to just be together."

A few minutes later they had ordered the movie "Love Actually" from on-demand and curled up in the middle of the huge bed, James' longer body curled around Kendall's slightly smaller one.

"Hey, you know what?" he asked as he kissed Kendall on the cheek.

"What?"

"We fit perfectly like this. My legs fit perfectly behind yours and you are the perfect height so that I can do this," wrapping his arms around Kendall's chest and laying his head on his shoulder.

Kendall snuggled into James' embrace. "A perfect fit," he repeated.


End file.
